Where the Jasmine Grows
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: RK challenge 13, 'green thumb.' Kenshin surprises Kaoru with a garden of Jasmine and a promise to be around to see it bloom.


**Where the Jasmine Grows by BelleDayNight**

_RKChallenge # 13 - "Green thumb"_

"What you doing Uncle Ken-ni?" The voices of Dr. Gensai's granddaughters asked in unison.

Kenshin smiled down at them. "I'm planting jasmine, that I am." He had wanted to surprise Kaoru with the fragrant flowers. However, being short on cash, as was often the case, he had to find a means of acquiring it.

He had at first thought to earn the money from Megumi doing some work at the clinic. But if Kaoru found out that was the source he could almost guarantee her jealousy would ruin the gift. Sanosuke was hopeless, as soon as he won money by pure chance in a gambling match he would always lose it almost as quickly. He had thought of working with Yahiko at Tae's to earn a little money but decided against that option upon seeing how embarrassed Yahiko would be around Tsubame.

He knew how hard it was to act mature around the woman that held your heart and he didn't want to ruin any of Yahiko's 'moves' on the young lady. So the last resort since he couldn't leave Tokyo in order to gain the funds, had been in accepting a job for Saitou.

The two still disliked one another strongly, both curious who would win in a battle, but both wise enough to realize they would never discover that answer. So he had worked with the police to bring in a few wanted criminals, some familiar as he thought he heard Sano mention them in some story. He really needed to talk to Sano about keeping better company. The point of his hard work was that it earned quite a bit in reward money. The jasmine was only part of his gift.

"What's a jasmine?" Suzume asked, breaking his train of thought.

"It is a flower that blooms at night, that it is. It smells very nice," he added. It smells like Kaoru, he decided. He finished patting down the soil where the jasmine cuttings would take root in four short weeks. If he timed it correctly, they would be in full bloom for Kaoru's birthday the next year in June.

Kenshin was a patient man, but no one was that patient when it came to seeing the happy expression on the person's face whom he loved most. Kenshin almost told the girls to keep the plant a secret, but if he did that then that meant they were more likely to spread the details. Distraction was best in getting them to forget. "How would you two like to go fishing with me?"

They both happily agreed. While he leaned back and stared at the stream he thought about the rest of his gift. It was, after all, the one year anniversary since he first arrived at the Kamiya dojo.

It was hard to believe how drastically his life had changed. Over the ten years of wandering he had not allowed himself to become entangled in any relationships more than passing acquaintance. But since meeting Kaoru, for the first time he felt that he had a family in the truest sense of the word.

Here, he felt a peace unlike any he had ever felt before. That was why he wanted this night to be special. Everyone was invited for dinner at the Akabeko, his treat. The guest list included not only his regular cast of friends but also Aoshi, Misao, and Saitou and his wife, whom he wasn't sure existed, would be there as well.

He had recently bought himself a new outfit, a blue similar to his other gi, that he hadn't worn yet. And for Kaoru, he had Megumi help him pick out a kimoni with various shades of blue representing the ocean, that just happened to match his outfit.

And on top of everything else, he knew that the fireflies would be out tonight.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Kaoru smiled sweetly at Kenshin as the crossed over the bridge that led back to the dojo. After a most decidedly entertaining dinner everyone else had abandoned them. Yahiko stayed late to earn some more money at the diner. Misao and Aoshi would be visiting them in a few hours, the poor man was going to be drug around Tokyo to look at the sights.

"I can't believe she's real," Kaoru said.

Kenshin felt his lips curl up. "It is a wonder Saitou found a woman like Tokio," Kenshin agreed.

"Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru said shyly with a small smile. "For tonight, for the kimono," she said fingering the new material. "For the time with our friends," she added. She met his gaze, "Thank you for staying and being a part of us for the past year."

Kenshin could hear the nervousness and a twinge of sadness in her voice. Surely she didn't think this was some elaborate goodbye party. He reached across and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "There is something else I wanted to say to you tonight, Kaoru-dono."

She gave him a brave smile and he felt himself want to twirl her in a reassuring hug, but he held back. He wanted to say it in the field with the fireflies. They came to the area soon enough. "This is where you said Sayonara." She turned to him with questions in her eyes, questions she was too afraid to ask.

He'd answer them while holding her hand. "This is where I told you Sayonara," he agreed. He lowered his gaze to his hand holding hers. Gently he rubbed his calloused thumb over her palm. He could feel her shivering, was she really so nervous? He looked back up and met her eyes directly. "The bridge is where you welcomed me home."

He couldn't help it, seeing all the fireflies fluttering about made the scene look so magical, but in a way so different than the way when he abandoned her. He knew she cried for him and he didn't want that to happen again, but he knew how stubborn she was. Hiko was right, she would mourn him for the rest of her days. He drew her against him and held her close.

Kenshin breathed in deeply the scent of jasmine from his Kaoru. "Kaoru, you are my home. I want to see the flowers I planted today bloom next summer. I want to be here when Yahiko grows taller than me, though that won't take too long."

"Kenshin?"

"My wandering is no more," Kenshin revealed. He felt the weight of a thousand elephants lift off his shoulders at the sound of her sharp intake of air. "I want to stay with you Kaoru, I want to stay home."

"You're always welcome home," Kaoru said pulling back so that she could see him. Her sapphire eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Kenshin braced his forehead against hers. "Next year, we will smell the jasmine as it blooms, together." He watched a single tear spilled over and streaked across her pale cheek. "And I want our children to smell the jasmine at night while they are sleeping in bed."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide at that comment. There was no mistaking his intentions now. Kenshin closed the distance between their lips and kissed Kaoru, the woman who would always be his peace, his salvation, and his home.


End file.
